


“I knew you liked it”  (Denna AU)

by First Mistress (kristi_cagle)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: AU, Agiel!Play, Chained Desire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristi_cagle/pseuds/First%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Legend of the Seeker porn battle on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I knew you liked it”  (Denna AU)

  


He swung over the grating in the temple, gasping for air from the latest “caress” of Denna’s Agiel.  His eyes fluttered shut, unable to focus on anything anymore.  Pain and pleasure were blending together so quickly that he was starting to fear her words about their desires becoming one…was starting to happen.  A part of him wondered if the pain would end if he gave in to her, if he some how would find pleasure with her.

He knew from the way she could touch, cruel as it was, she could bring him pleasure.  That was the most shameful part of the business with her.  She made him want her, even as he tried to rally against her. 

She chuckled, that low, dark tone, as she planted her feet in front of his hanging, naked form and sheathed her Agiel.  Her gloved hands wrapped around his hardening cock.  He was ashamed; her mocking made him more ashamed, as she stroked him to full attention.  “I told you that you would want to please me,” she purred, voice full of that poisoned honey that she dripped every time her lips parted.  He hated her.  Loathed her.  Loved her.  Wanted her.

“I love Kahlan,” he said, teeth gritted, knowing that by saying this, he was begging for her Agiel.

She knew it as well, as the anger flared in her eyes and heart, sending a searing shot of pain through his ribs.  He cried out sharply, a few tears sliding over his cheeks like the sweat running down his spine.  She pulled the Agiel away from his skin and looked him in the eye.  “But you can’t touch her…can’t sink yourself into her,” she said, the mockery and anger evident in her voice.  She gestured to the two assisting Mord’Sith to lower him to the ground, before she clasped a collar around his neck.  “You will be my pet.  And pets get receive good rewards for good behavior.  You _do_ want to behave, don’t you?”

He grunted a little, the renewed pain doing most of the talking for him.  He found the idea of pleasing her, of being inside Denna, painfully arousing.  Maybe he was losing.  Maybe he’d already lost.  But it didn’t matter, as long as he could have her.  Kahlan….well, Kahlan abandoned him---betrayed him when he needed her most, and that was something he was sure his Mistress would never do.

She brought him to her chambers, and settled him on the leather couch to tend delicately to his wounds as she did most every night now.  She cooed over him, coddling him like a child as she fed him, and washed his skin herself, not allowing any of the other Mord’Sith near him.  Once they were in that room, her chambers, he was hers alone, and Creator help whomever interrupted her, be it with a meal for herself of anything else, unless she called for it. 

He relaxed as she ran a cool cloth over his bruised body, pressing little kisses along his skin as she washed him.  He loathed himself for enjoying the thrill she sent through him; the way she could be tender to him, and speak such sweet words of affection after tearing muscle from bone moments before.

“Do you want me, Richard?” she asked, voice quiet, but curious.

He nodded, too tired to speak. 

“You have to _say_ it,” she said, eyes narrowing.  “If you want me, say yes.”

“Yes, Mistress, I want you,” he said, tiredly, eyes closed where he lounged on the couch.

She stroked his cheek gently and stood.  “Then tomorrow, you will have me.”

He slept fitfully, dreaming of Denna, her long hair down and soft as his fingers slid through the waves.  The curve of her lips as she smiled…all the features of her face that made her so lovely, and so deadly.  He woke with the first light, groaning softly as he sat up, moving to take care of his morning business, silent and barefoot on the stone floor, careful to not wake up _his_ Mistress.  Yes, he claimed her now.  There was nothing else for it, not with how much he wanted her.  He could watch her sleep, hair unbraided like in his dreams, and skin bare of leather, even if the smell of leather still clung to her skin. 

She woke up slowly, yawning and stretching luxuriously, putting on more of a show than usual when she realized that Richard was shifting his weight from one foot to the other at the end of her bed.  “Good morning, Seeker,” she said, voice still thick with sleep.  She noticed that in her state of relaxation, he was even harder for her than he was when she was his strict Mistress.  This much was evident from looking at him.  “Come here.”

He moved to her, crawling up the end of the bed to be close to her.  He wanted to bury his face in her neck and hair as he buried his cock deep inside her.

“I told you last night you could have me today,” she reminded him, eyes firmly on him.  “And I believe it would be wise to do this before your training begins, so you are not over-tired.”

“Yes, my Mistress,” he said, his mouth forming the words that his brain protested against.

She smiled pleasantly at him, as she slipped out from under the blankets.  “Any way you’d like to have me, you may.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.  And for the amount of pain she’d inflicted upon him lately, he was gentle.  Pressing into her with care as he held her close, and kissed and nosed along her throat surprised her to no end.  She never knew what to make of him, the entire time he made love to her.  And it was making love.  She knew the words, but never knew the feeling until she orgasmed under and around him without pain, and without fear.

And that’s when she knew that Richard wasn’t the only one that understood what love was.

  



End file.
